object_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Paintbrush
Paintbrush, also known as, '''The Unknowned Gender Male & Female????????, '''was a contestant in Inanimate Insanity a nd Inanimate Insanity II. Unlike Inanimate Insanity, Painbrush is an extreme threat, and hates the other members of the Colored Pens. He/She is also evil.and is the main antagonist of Object Multiverse. Coverage In Episode 1a, Paintbrush didn't do much aside from popping Balloon and knocking Needle and Rocky off. In Episode 1b, Paintbrush was chosen to be on The Colored Pens, and was UFE. In the intro of Episode 2, He/She was shown with Salt, Pepper, and Lightbulb. In Episode 2, at tle elimination, he/she was safe 0 likes and 1 dislike. In Episode 3, Paintbrush got one of the 9 best scores, causing him/her to have immunity. In the intro of Episode 4, he/she was after OJ and before Paper. In Episode 4, Paintbrush was in a scene with Tissues, Blocky, and Coiny, who was making the face Nickel made in the 8th episode of Inanimate Insanity II. He/She was also in a scene with Soap, Pen, and Eraser when Star Coin announced that Pen's team won. In Episode 5, Paintbrush killed Ice Cube with Rocky, and then called Book and Suitcase morons. When he/she scored a point in a football game, David smiled behind him/her. After Star Coin said that viewers came up with challenges, he/she complained about the originality. He/She was then scolded by SC. Paintbrush told Pen that they should use buckets to get lava so that they won't kill themselves. He/She then went into the elavator with Pen, Eraser, and Knife. Paintbrush was UFE. In Episode 6, he/she was safe with 17 likes and 22 dislikes. However, he/she was in the bottom 3. When SC announced that the challenge was about to start, he/she scolded him. He/She then yelled at SC and 3DS XL for making such an unoriginal challenge. In the challenge, Paintbrush was on offense. He/She was in a scene with Lilypad (OT), Bomby, and Electroball (OT). He/She then asked why Microphone was frozen. He/She was then frozen by Flashlight, along with Soap. In Episode 7, he/she was yelling at Coiny, asking him where Bomby was. He/She then told Coiny he/she wanted to tell him something. He/She then commented about the challenge being unoriginal, and Rocky was thrown at him/her. David said in his mind that PB deserved it. When he/she was flung in the challenge, he/she got mad at Coiny, and killed him, along with more than half of the other characters. After he/she killed Gelatin and Cherries, Bomby asked her why he/she killed half of his/her team. He/She told him that everyone on his/her team including him, was useless, and said when Bomby is gone there will be nothing in his/her way of victory. He/She then got punched by him, and exploded the entire forest and killed everyone, except Firey, making him/her team UFE. In Episode 8, he/she would be eliminated, but the show is rebooted. Gallery Paintbrush Pose.png Paintbrush s redesigned asset by thatcube1991-d8f93vb.png Category:II Contestant Category:Unknown Gendered Category:Arms and Legs Category:Eliminated Category:Antagonists Category:Male Contestant Category:Sometimes Evil Category:Evil Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Cool Category:Jerk Category:Jerks Category:Awesome Category:Nice Category:Mean Category:Smart Category:Mean to Coiny Category:Gray Category:Tall Category:Protagonists Category:Yellow